Winter Warmth
by Autumn Snow
Summary: [BanKazuki] A cold, depressed Kazuki on a freezing winter night. A thoughtful Ban. And a conversation about losing best friends makes an unforgettable night spent inside Ban’s car for both the Jagan Master and Fuchoinryuu Heir.


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, characters mentioned here aren't mine. Although I'm planning to steal them in the very near future. (insert evil cackle here) Seriously though, if I owned them, I'd probably make a sequel of some sort entitled:_ Get Backers: The Untold Story_ where everyone is into shounen-ai. XD It'll have KazukixJuubeixBan love triangles thing… Um, yeah. ;

**Autumn Snow**: My first GB fic. So yay. Be kind and review, please! And yes, this fic contains yaoi/slash/shounen-ai. Hit the 'back' button NOW if you don't like it. Relationships between Ban/Ginji, Ginji/Natsumi, Kazuki/Juubei also implied.

_(BanKazuki) A cold, depressed Kazuki on a freezing winter night. A thoughtful Ban. And a conversation about losing best friends makes an unforgettable night spent inside Ban's car for both the Jagan Master and Fuchoinryuu Heir._

**Winter Warmth**

_By: Autumn Snow_

_Dammit_, an annoyed Mido Ban thought. It was in the middle of a winter night, and a storm was threatening to initiate outside. And here he was… warm, undisturbed, peaceful and perfectly comfortable. Yet he couldn't sleep. It was the nth time that night that he sat up, cursing this sudden insomnia that had befallen on him. Peering in the darkness, he reached his arms out, trying to feel his way all over the bed that he shared with his partner and best friend, Amano Ginji. Stretching his arms into the other side of the spacious bed, his hands searched for the familiar form of his best friend, only to realize that he had dropped his said best friend earlier over at Natsumi's place.

Perhaps it was the absence of the perpetually cheerful Ginji that was making it uneasy for him to sleep. As much as he knew that Ginji could very well protect himself, he still was a bit worried. If Ginji lost control over his power and himself again, who knows what could happen? He pushed the thought aside; he knew his best friend wouldn't let his other self take control of him that easily. Contemplating if he should try counting sheep till he dozed off, he finally decided that he needed some cold air, so maybe some late-night driving was the answer.

Sighing, he got up, slipping into his daily white shirt as his other hand grabbed his cigarette pack and shades from the bedside table. Getting his keys, he turned on his car and drove away.

The streets were quite empty, save for a few stray cats and dogs and some noisy teenagers driving off to a party or a bar or God-knows-where. Grasping his lighter, Ban lit a cigarette and tried to relax, inhaling the night air. The breeze was cool against his skin, and as he gently closed his eyes, he loosened up, his cigarette dangling from his right hand.

The Lady Bug turned left to the park, gliding smoothly on the road. The atmosphere was peaceful, and no sign of life was apparent. Bright lamp posts flickered alternately. Ban took a deep breath, savoring the chilly, unpolluted air. He missed these kinds of nights. It had been almost a habit to him; during sleepless nights, he and Ginji would drive away, going to unknown territories, exploring new places. They would drive till dawn, and then they'd watch the sunrise atop a bridge that had a great view of the city. Ban smiled at the memory.

He turned right. The Lady Bug was still in the vicinity of the park, though he was now entering a much darker part. There were still some decent amount of lamp posts that dotted the street, though most of them were broken and only a few lent their iridescent light. Then, an unusual sight caught his eye. At the far end of the street, he spotted a bench, not just an ordinary bench, but an _occupied_ one. Someone was sitting on the bench, apparently alone, in the middle of the night. No, this wasn't what was unusual. Rather, it was the person sitting on it.

One name instantly became imprinted on his mind.

_Kazuki…?_

As he slowly came closer, he was sure. He was sure of those long, beautiful, brown locks, of the unmistakable stylish shirt that exposed more than what they were supposed to, of the expressive brown eyes, of the Goddess-like face and of the soft sound of gentle bells.

_Kazuki._

It was, indeed, none other than Fuchoin Kazuki.

Ban stopped the car and turned off the engine. He decided to observe first, wanting to know if Kazuki had some kind of purpose for being there. Perhaps he needed to meet someone secretly? A new job, maybe? Or something else? He was seemingly doing nothing, just sitting there, staring into space. Watching Kazuki through his purple-tinted shades made him feel somewhat like a stalker, so out of sheer curiosity, he finally decided to approach the long-haired man.

"Oi, itomaki."

No response.

"…Thread Spool?" Ban waved a hand in front of Kazuki.

Kazuki seemed to snap out of a trance as he saw a hand materialize in front of him, apparently coming out of nowhere. Shocked for a split second, he looked for the owner of said hand and immediately recognized that arrogant smirk, the dark shades and the captivating eyes.

"Ban-kun?" Kazuki asked, confusion written all over his face.

Ban removed the lit cigarette from his mouth, letting it fall to the ground unnoticed. Getting another one from his pack, he lit it while taking a seat next to Kazuki. Taking a long drawl from his cigar, he finally turned to his companion:

"What's up, itomaki?"

"Ban-kun…" Kazuki let his voice trail, and then the questions came. "…What are you doing here? And… Where's Ginji-kun?" He asked, finally noticing the Lady Bug parked a few meters from them.

Ban tilted his head, staring up at the dark sky. Swirling gray clouds filled the sky, preventing the tiny stars from twinkling, threatening to disturb the still calmness by letting loose of the treacherous snow storm dangling overhead.

"He's at Natsumi's tonight. She invited him some days ago."

"Oh." Came the short reply.

Tensedsilence lay between them. Kazuki looked up as well, his eyes taking in the gloomy, swirling sky, lost inside his own muddled world of muddled thoughts. There was nothing to be said anyway, so they sat there, thinking, observing, feeling – yet neither talking.

For a moment the world was an unspoken pool of thoughts, feelings, emotions. And then Ban broke the silence.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Kazuki glanced at his partner, an emotionless smile on his lips, "I really don't know…" He resumed observing the sky. "Perhaps because I couldn't sleep, so I decided some cold air might cure my restlessness."

And then he added as an afterthought: "…Or maybe I just needed a quiet place to think things over."

"To think things over, huh?" Ban mused out loud, blowing white, ghostly swirls of smoke from his mouth.

"How about you?" Kazuki inquired, "Couldn't you sleep as well?"

Ban nodded his reply.

"I see."

Kazuki had a small smile on his face. He never really expected much of a reply, especially if he was conversing with someone named Ban Mido. Come to think of it, he rarely chatted with Ban. The spoke to each other, yes, but only during when they were working or if they needed something from each other. Sighing, he resumed sky-gazing. He rubbed both his arms gently; it really was getting a bit cold out here. He should've brought a jacket or something…

"A storm's gonna start soon." Ban observed, still staring up at the starless sky.

"So I noticed."

"You're cold, aren't you?" Ban asked, an arrogant look on his face. It was more of a statement than a question, really, but he was right. Not waiting for a reply, Ban stood up, cigarette grasped in hand as he motioned for Kazuki to follow him to his car. "I'll drive you to your apartment, I'm afraid Needle Boy's not going to be very happy if you went home with a cold."

Kazuki protested, annoyed at Ban's smugness. "I'm fine. I'll just walk –"

"In this weather?" Ban cut him off. "You'll probably freeze before you get home."

As much as Kazuki didn't want to admit it, Ban was right. The temperature _was_ abruptly dropping for some reason, and it really was freezing. With a sigh, he decided to accept Ban's offer.

Just as Kazuki closed the door of the Lady Bug, the first flakes of snow began raining down. As more snow flakes fell, the wind picked up. Three minutes later, trees were swaying, and almost everything in the park was covered in snow.

Kazuki could only stare behind the glass window of the car.

Beside him, Ban was having a bit of a trouble starting up his car. _Darn it! This was working well a while ago…_

"Is something wrong?" Kazuki inquired innocently.

Ban frantically tried to make the Lady Bug start, but to no avail. Didn't he have even just a bit of luck? First was the freaking insomnia, and now _this._ He sighed, frustrated, and turned to Kazuki, a sheepish grin on his face, "Well… nothing really." A pause. "Say, is the idea of spending the rest of the night here okay with you?"

Kazuki literally sweatdropped. Ban _was _human after all. He thought Ban was a self-engrossed guy who was downright rude and cocky, and had a to-hell-with-everyone attitude. He never expected Ban could be silly and considerate at times.

"Well, compared to freezing outside, I guess it's okay." Kazuki replied.

Outside, the snow was starting to build up.

"So, you say you were thinking things over… Was that the reason why you were spacing out back there?" Ban asked, referring to their earlier encounter.

"I guess."

A pause.

"Ban, have you ever been worried that Ginji will just… well, drift away from you?" Kazuki inquired, eyes staring out the glass windows, observing each intricate pattern on each snowflake.

Ban was a bit surprised to hear Kazuki ask such a question, but he thought it over. After a minute or so, he replied, "Not really, I guess."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"Because Ginji's not that kind of person. He won't drift away just like that."

"Aren't you scared that Natsumi might take him away someday?"

"Take away? I don't seem to get you."

Kazuki sighed. "You know… That someday he might become much closer with Natsumi than the two of you were?"

"You mean when they marry or something? I'm not scared – It's not like I'm losing my best friend or something that way."

"I see."

Ban lit another cigar. Inhaling, he closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the smell of the smoke.

"It's about Juubei, isn't it?" Ban guessed.

Kazuki had a somewhat bitter smile on his face. "Mind-reader. How did you know?"

"Well, aside from the fact that it's written all over your face, it's actually glaringly obvious how much you care for him. He's the only person I know – aside from Ginji, that is – who can make you worry like this."

And the silence returned. Ban continued smoking, eyes closed, while Kazuki continued snow-studying as if his very life depended on it.

"I find it a bit ironic, you know. Before, I kept on assuring Juubei that I could protect myself, that he didn't need to center his life around me because of a ridiculous tradition. But now…"

"Now you want him back, just like before, am I right?"

"I suppose."

"And now?"

"And now… well, things have change. He and Kisa… they're inseparable."

"You mean his girl friend."

"Yes, if you put it that way, I suppose you can call him his girl friend."

"Look, it's not as if your best friend will be taken from you if he has another special someone aside from you."

"I know."

"You're being insecure."

"I know." Kazuki admitted, still not facing Ban.

"Or perhaps you're jealous?"

"…What?" Kazuki exclaimed, an incredulous tone in his voice. "I'm not – why would I?"

Kazuki finally turned to Ban, "I'm not jealous…" He repeated, a hint of sadness in his voice. The bells attached to his hair tinkled softly as he looked down.

Ban suddenly noticed that all the while they were talking; Kazuki had his arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep himself warm. It wasn't that cold inside the car, so Ban assumed that Kazuki just wasn't really that accustomed to the winter chill.

"You okay, itomaki?"

"I'm okay," Kazuki assured Ban even though he was starting to shiver.

"Look, I'm tired, and I know you're really cold. Both of us haven't got any rest for this night, so I guess it'll be better if we just sleep. So stop being stubborn and just admit you're cold."

"I'm not. Really, you shouldn't fuss over me that much…" Kazuki's voice started trembling a little.

"Fine." Ban's voice had an impatient edge to it and then suddenly, much to Kazuki's surprise, he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ban – what do you think you're doing?"

"Unbuttoning my shirt – isn't it obvious?"

"…"

Kazuki turned away from Ban and faced the snow-frosted window. He tried peering through the thick fog the snow had created, trying to _concentrate_ his mind on other things as Ban slipped his white shirt off his shoulders.

"Remove your shirt."

"Remove my – what?" Kazuki asked, turning to face shirtless Ban once more.

"Stop being modest. I'm not going to rape you or anything, you got that?"

"I don't get the point of removing the only article of clothing that's keeping my arms warm."

"If you haven't noticed – It's actually not keeping you warm."

Actually, Ban was quite right. His shirt was covering only his arms, and a part of his chest. Aside from that, the material of the clothing was thin. Also, for some reason, his shirt was cold. Kazuki assumed his shirt got cold because of all those hours he spent outside, sitting on that bench.(1) But still…

"I like the feel of my shirt on my skin, so sorry, but I won't rem - "

Ban didn't wait for Kazuki to finish; instead, he lunged at Kazuki and wrestled him, trying to get his shirt off his body. After endless shouts, kicks and futile protests from Kazuki, Ban finally managed to remove the thin shirt, and at the same time, they ended up in a very _suggestive_ position.

"Ban – get off me, _please_." Kazuki, defeated and tired, said.

Ban momentarily studied the tangled mess both of them got into. Ban was on top of Kazuki, and Kazuki, on his back, was lying on the reclined seat of the Lady Bug. He was holding both of Kazuki's wrists in his hands, and a mass of silky, brown hair was spilled everywhere.

"What if I don't want to?" Ban suddenly asked in a serious low voice, eyes penetrating into Kazuki's own.

"…B-Ban?" Kazuki's voice was small, anxious, unsure.

Ban's face inched closer to Kazuki's, his intense eyes unblinking, still gazing straight into Kazuki's shining brown ones.

"You know what? You talk too much, Kazuki."

And with that, Ban lowered his head and closed the remaining gap between him and Kazuki. Kazuki, in turn, was momentarily shocked, but as he felt Ban's lips graze his own, he gently closed his eyes, relishing the moment, the feeling of Ban's lips against his own. Time has stopped; the world has stopped for both the Jagan Master and the Fuchoinryuu Heir. The kiss intensified as Ban slowly parted his lips, urging Kazuki to do the same. Kazuki complied with the request, his lips opening slowly, invitingly, welcoming the warm wet feeling of Ban. Ban's hands let go of Kazuki's wrists, his right hand fingering stray strands of Kazuki hair while the other was caressing his angelic face. Then subconsciously, Kazuki felt his arms wrap themselves around Ban's neck, his head lifting a little, bringing the both of them closer, nearer. Kazuki's eyes were shut tightly; delicious fear tingling up his spine as he felt Ban's hands explore his shirtless body.

For a fleeting moment, Kazuki wanted to break away, to push Ban away, yet… He found it hard to do so. He wondered if it was a sin… the mixed-up feelings building up in him… Was it? Was it wrong? Yet it felt so good, so right… As if a gaping void in him was finally filled in…

And they parted, softly, slowly, sweetly. Ban was beside Kazuki now, his arms protectively wrapped around the long-haired man, taking slow deep breaths. Kazuki's head was resting against Ban's chest, one hand wrapped around Ban's neck, the other resting on his waist. In the midst of the howling wind and falling snow outside, only the steady breathing of the both of them were audible. They didn't speak for a long time; instead they just lay together in silence, arms tangled around each other.

"Why?" Kazuki's calm voice spoke into the silence.

Ban replied coolly, "Why not?"

"I find it hard to understand you sometimes."

"Do you really need to?"

"No. Not really. I just want to."

This time, Ban asked, "Why?"

With a smile, Kazuki replied:

"Why not?"

At that, Ban chuckled softly.

"You never cease to amuse me, itomaki."

Kazuki snuggled closer to Ban, a pleased smile on his face.

"I still don't get the point of removing my shirt, though." Kazuki pondered out loud, his head tilting a little to meet the gaze of the Jagan Master.

"You still don't get it?"

The look on Kazuki's face told Ban: _Obviously not._

"It's for _this_, Thread Spool." Ban said as he pulled Kazuki closer to him, leaving not even an inch of space between them or whatsoever. "Ever heard of body heat?" Ban's voice had a hint of sarcasm to it.

Kazuki, starting to blush, asked unbelievingly, "It's for keeping me warm?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But – why?"

"Well, if I didn't do this, I can already imagine how Ginji will react for letting his 'Kazu-chan' die because of freezing…" Then Ban tried to imitate Ginji's whiny voice, "_What? Ban-chan? You let Kazu-chan die?! Just because of that?! …Waaaahh!!"_

Kazuki had to laugh at Ban's poor imitation of Tare Ginji. In his head, a mental image of Chibi Ginji literally biting Ban's head off was forming.

"Also," Ban added, "I couldn't just leave you like that now, could I?"

"I guess so."

"And about that kiss – it was just something I've wanted to try for a long time. Just to see what reaction I'd get"

Color was quickly rising to Kazuki's cheeks, "And…?"

"And," Ban started, his fingers tangling and disentangling themselves in Kazuki's soft hair. "Well, let's just say _your _reaction was something I never expected."

Kazuki, slightly perplexed, looked up at Ban, "You didn't expect it?"

Ban, a grin on his face, said, "Nope."

A pause.

Then, he added in a whisper: "It was much better than what I expected."

With that said, Ban leaned down, brushing his lips against Kazuki's ever-so-gently, both of them closing their eyes as they plunged into their second kiss.

-Fin.-

12/29/04 - 1:45 PM

(1) Yeah. Lame reason, I know.

**Autumn Snow:** Ok. Pointless, plotless AND definitely weird. Like it? No? That's okay. Feel free to throw rotten tomatoes at me. /shields self/ Anyway, this was originally supposed to be Juubei/Kazuki fic, but since I've been addicted to Ban/Kazuki fics for some time now (credits goes to a lovely Ban/Kazu author /coughRyuuencough/) I decided to turn it to a Ban/Kazu one. And yes, I know Ban and Kazu were extremely OOC, so forgive me.Oh yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you review, so please do!


End file.
